1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processor or computer architecture. More specifically, the present invention relates to multiple-threading processor architectures and methods of operation and execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many commercial computing applications, a large percentage of time elapses during pipeline stalling and idling, rather than in productive execution, due to cache misses and latency in accessing external caches or external memory following the cache misses. Stalling and idling are most detrimental, due to frequent cache misses, in database handling operations such as OLTP, DSS, data mining, financial forecasting, mechanical and electronic computer-aided design (MCAD/ECAD), web servers, data servers, and the like. Thus, although a processor may execute at high speed, much time is wasted while idly awaiting data.
One technique for reducing stalling and idling is hardware multithreading to achieve processor execution during otherwise idle cycles. Hardware multithreading involves replication of some processor resources, for example replication of architected registers, for each thread. Replication is not required for most processor resources, including instruction and data caches, translation look-aside buffers (TLB), instruction fetch and dispatch elements, branch units, execution units, and the like.
Unfortunately duplication of resources is costly in terms of integrated circuit consumption and performance.
Accordingly, improved multithreading circuits and operating methods are needed that are economical in resources and avoid costly overhead which reduces processor performance.
A processor includes logic for tagging a thread identifier (TID) for usage with processor blocks that are not stalled. Pertinent non-stalling blocks include caches, translation look-aside buffers (TLB), a load buffer asynchronous interface, an external memory management unit (MMU) interface, and others.
A processor includes a cache that is segregated into a plurality of N cache parts. Cache segregation avoids interference, xe2x80x9cpollutionxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccross-talkxe2x80x9d between threads. One technique for cache segregation utilizes logic for storing and communicating thread identification (TID) bits. The cache utilizes cache indexing logic. For example, the TID bits can be inserted at the most significant bits of the cache index.
A processor reduces wasted cycle time resulting from stalling and idling, and increases the proportion of execution time, by supporting and implementing both vertical multithreading and horizontal multithreading. Vertical multithreading permits overlapping or xe2x80x9chidingxe2x80x9d of cache miss wait times. In vertical multithreading, multiple hardware threads share, the same processor pipeline. A hardware thread is typically a process, a lightweight process, a native thread, or the like in an operating system that supports multithreading. Horizontal multithreading increases parallelism within the processor circuit structure, for example within a single integrated circuit die that makes up a single-chip processor. To further increase system parallelism in some processor embodiments, multiple processor cores are formed in a single die. Advances in on-chip multiprocessor horizontal threading are gained as processor core sizes are reduced through technological advancements.
The described processor structure and operating method may be implemented in many structural variations. For example two processor cores are combined with an on-chip set-associative L2 cache in one system. In another example, four processor cores are combined with a direct RAMBUS interface with no external L2 cache. A countless number of variations are possible. In some systems, each processor core is a vertically-threaded pipeline.
In a further aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a computing system may be configured in many different processor variations that allocate execution among a plurality of execution threads. For example, in a xe2x80x9c1C2Txe2x80x9d configuration, a single processor die includes two vertical threads. In a xe2x80x9c4C4Txe2x80x9d configuration, a four-processor multiprocessor is formed on a single die with each of the four processors being four-way vertically threaded. Countless other xe2x80x9cnCkTxe2x80x9d structures and combinations may be implemented on one or more integrated circuit dies depending on the fabrication process employed and the applications envisioned for the processor. Various systems may include caches that are selectively configured, for example as segregated L1 caches and segregated L2 caches, or segregated L1 caches and shared L2 caches, or shared L1 caches and shared L2 caches.
In an aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, in response to a cache miss stall a processor freezes the entire pipeline state of an executing thread. The processor executes instructions and manages the machine state of each thread separately and independently. The functional properties of an independent thread state are stored throughout the pipeline extending to the pipeline registers to enable the processor to postpone execution of a stalling thread, relinquish the pipeline to a previously idle thread, later resuming execution of the postponed stalling thread at the precise state of the stalling thread immediately prior to the thread switch.
In another aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor include a xe2x80x9cfour-dimensionalxe2x80x9d register structure in which register file structures are replicated by N for vertical threading in combination with a three-dimensional storage circuit. The multi-dimensional storage is formed by constructing a storage, such as a register file or memory, as a plurality of two-dimensional storage planes.
In another aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor implements N-bit flip-flop global substitution. To implement multiple machine states, the processor converts 1-bit flip-flops in storage cells of the stalling vertical thread to an N-bit global flip-flop where N is the number of vertical threads.
In one aspect of some processor and processing method embodiments, the processor improves throughput efficiency and exploits increased parallelism by introducing multithreading to an existing and mature processor core. The multithreading is implemented in two steps including vertical multithreading and horizontal multithreading. The processor core is retrofitted to support multiple machine states. System embodiments that exploit retrofitting of an existing processor core advantageously leverage hundreds of man-years of hardware and software development by extending the lifetime of a proven processor pipeline generation.
In another aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor includes a thread switching control logic that performs a fast thread-switching operation in response to an L1 cache miss stall. The fast thread-switching operation implements one or more of several thread-switching methods. A first thread-switching operation is xe2x80x9cobliviousxe2x80x9d thread-switching for every N cycle in which the individual flip-flops locally determine a thread-switch without notification of stalling. The oblivious technique avoids usage of an extra global interconnection between threads for thread selection. A second thread-switching operation is xe2x80x9csemi-obliviousxe2x80x9d thread-switching for use with an existing xe2x80x9cpipeline stallxe2x80x9d signal (if any). The pipeline stall signal operates in two capacities, first as a notification of a pipeline stall, and second as a thread select signal between threads so that, again, usage of an extra global interconnection between threads for thread selection is avoided. A third thread-switching operation is an xe2x80x9cintelligent global schedulerxe2x80x9d thread-switching in which a thread switch decision is based on a plurality of signals including: (1) an L1 data cache miss stall signal, (2) an instruction buffer empty signal, (3) an L2 cache miss signal, (4) a thread priority signal, (5) a thread timer signal, (6) an interrupt signal, or other sources of triggering. In some embodiments, the thread select signal is broadcast as fast as possible, similar to a clock tree distribution. In some systems, a processor derives a thread select signal that is applied to the flip-flops by overloading a scan enable (SE) signal of a scannable flip-flop.
In an additional aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor includes anti-aliasing logic coupled to an L1 cache so that the L1 cache is shared among threads via anti-aliasing. The L1 cache is a virtually-indexed, physically-tagged cache that is shared among threads. The anti-aliasing logic avoids hazards that result from multiple virtual addresses mapping to one physical address. The anti-aliasing logic selectively invalidates or updates duplicate L1 cache entries.
In another aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor includes logic for attaining a very fast exception handling functionality while executing non-threaded programs by invoking a multithreaded-type functionality in response to an exception condition. The processor, while operating in multithreaded conditions or while executing non-threaded programs, progresses through multiple machine states during execution. The very fast exception handling logic includes connection of an exception signal line to thread select logic, causing an exception signal to evoke a switch in thread and machine state. The switch in thread and machine state causes the processor to enter and to exit the exception handler immediately, without waiting to drain the pipeline or queues and without the inherent timing penalty of the operating system""s software saving and restoring of registers.
An additional aspect of some multithreading systems and methods is a thread reservation system or thread locking system in which a thread pathway is reserved for usage by a selected thread. A thread control logic may select a particular thread that is to execute with priority in comparison to other threads. A high priority thread may be associated with an operation with strict time constraints, an operation that is frequently and predominantly executed in comparison to other threads. The thread control logic controls thread-switching operation so that a particular hardware thread is reserved for usage by the selected thread.
In another aspect of some multithreading system and method embodiments, a processor includes logic supporting lightweight processes and native threads. The logic includes a block that disables thread ID tagging and disables cache segregation since lightweight processes and native threads share the same virtual tag space.
In a further additional aspect of some embodiments of the multithreading system and method, some processors include a thread reservation functionality.